Us Sticking Together
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When the truth is unraveled after so long, Amanda had to try to make things right. But was it too late to? Or did her old friend already know where she was and who she's around? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


_**August 10th 2015, 30 minutes ago… **_

_Amanda read through them and by the last one, tears were running down her face as Finn held her._

"_You found these in his duffel bag? Why would he do this, hide these?" Amanda asked as she kept hold of the letters._

"_He was being possessive, not wanting to share you with anyone else. But you know the truth now." Finn replied as they looked at each other._

"_I want to find her… to try to make things right." Amanda responded._

"_I don't think we'll be able to find her. The last letter was sent back in 2008, that was when she was pregnant with her son. She probably moved or went on with life, Darlin'." Finn repiled._

"_The truth is out now… even if he tries to deny it." Amanda responded as they held each other and Finn brushed her tears away. "I bet I look like a mess now…" She replied as Finn cradled her face in his hands._

"_You don't, Lass." Finn responded._

"_I'm gonna go splash some water on my face, can you hide these for me?" Amanda replied before she handed the letters to Finn._

"_I will. Everything will be alright once we find her." Finn responded._

_The two hugged before Amanda left, removing her makeup before washing her face._

_She walked to where the makeup artist was and the woman reapplied it for her._

_But Amanda's mind wouldn't stay still… _

**Present time… **

Seth looked around frantically, trying to find the letters he knew he had left in the locker room.

And when he turned to leave, he saw Amanda after opening the door.

"Mandy. Hey, kiddo, do you need something?" Seth questioned.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Amanda replied before she slapped Seth, who's eyes widened in shock as he held his right hand to his face. "Damn, that felt good!" She responded.

"What was that for?!" Seth questioned.

"For lying to me, for stealing and hiding those letters and thinking you wouldn't get caught! Should I go on or are you getting the gist of why I'm pissed off?!" Amanda responded.

"Who told you that I lied you all this time? I've never hidden anything from you!" Seth retorted.

"Oh so you just destroyed your locker room for the hell of it?" Amanda questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah, because I was mad about the match." Seth responded.

Amanda muttered in Irish and Seth turned startled.

"What the hell did you call me in?! What was that?! Blah-blah or whatever?" Seth questioned.

"I'd translate that but even I'm startled that she said it. You kiss your Demon with that mouth, young lady?" Sheamus responded as he walked over.

"I bet she does. Every minute of it." Seth repiled.

Amanda walked away, Seth turning to Sheamus… who saw the locker room.

"Did a tornado go through here?" Sheamus asked.

"Let's just say that she's stolen something that belongs to me." Seth responded.

Amanda reached the locker room and Finn saw her walk in and closed the door.

"You cussed him out?" Finn questioned.

"In your native language." Amanda replied, Finn trying not to laugh. "I'm completely fucking embarrassed, we promised that no one would know what you taught me." She responded as Finn pulled her into his arms and they held each other.

"You'll be alright, Darlin'. It will go away soon, not hang around like some kind of nightmare." Finn responded, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"It's been a crazy night." Amanda replied as they let go.

"I think we could use a few drinks." Finn responded before they grabbed their things.

"Take my phone from me if I get too drunk, please? I have a history of drunk dialing and telling people things I wouldn't say when sober." Amanda explained as Finn wrapped his right arm around her back.

"Don't worry, that's not going to be happening tonight, Darlin.' Finn responded.

At the bar in the Courtyard by Marriott Seattle Everett Downtown, _Don't You (Forget About Me) _by Simple Minds played as Amanda held up her fourth glass of Jack and Coke as Finn picked up his seventh whiskey shot.

"To making things calm… even if it's just for a few hours." Amanda replied as Finn smiled and they clinked their glasses together and drank… before _Where Did Our Love Go _by Soft Cell began to play and Finn lightly tugged on Amanda's left hand. "What are you up to, mister?" She asked with a slight laugh as he led her to the dance floor and pulled her close to him, his right arm around her back as she rested her hands on his shoulders and they started to dance.

As _American Woman _by Lenny Kravitz began to play, Dean walked into the hotel and saw them as Finn pulled Amanda's right leg up to his left hip as her right hand rested on his side but soon trailed up his body and she hung on as he spun her around in a downward angle before pulling her up to him.

"Alright, alright, you two. Break it up, this is a hotel, not a nightclub." Dean responded as he walked towards them.

"We were just dancing, no one's naked!" Amanda replied as Finn saw that her _Balor Club Worldwide _tank top was disheveled.

"Well you almost lost your shirt, Lovely." Finn responded, helping Amanda fix her tank top as Dean noticed the scent of alcohol.

"Mandy, you really shouldn't be drinking!" Dean replied.

"Mandy had a bad night, I'm just helping her relax! If you should get pissed off at anyone, get pissed off at Seth, he's been lying to her!" Finn responded as Amanda wrapped her right arm around his back, Dean turning to him.

"Yeah, and what are you planning to do? Get her into bed? Mandy has went through so much through the past few years, and what are you planning to do about it, Irish boy?" Dean questioned.

"You and I have had a bit too much to drink, Finn." Amanda replied, pulling him closer to her as she guided him into the elevator… and he rested his hands on her face as the doors closed.

"So damn beautiful… no one tells you that enough. He can't see what's in front of him, your loving nature… he took you for granted." Finn responded.

"Hey… Seth won't do that anymore, I'm not his to control." Amanda replied as she rested her hands on Finn's wrists and he pulled her closer to him after wrapping his right arm around her back and their lips crashing together.

The elevator stopped and "Oh for fuck's sake!" was yelled, the two turning to the open elevator.

And Amanda couldn't really say she was surprised…


End file.
